


Usagi x Misaki

by Misagi4Life



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: BL, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, usagixmisaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misagi4Life/pseuds/Misagi4Life
Summary: Just a collection of short stories written about my fave Yaoi couple.There will be some fluffy stories, some kidnapping stories, some stories dealing with drama, but trying to keep it to one chapter a piece since I hate waiting on cliffhangers xD Anyways, I hope you enjoy these stories. Not the best at writing, but please leave feedback :)
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Promise Unfulfilled

It was a normal morning in the penthouse. Misaki had started cooking breakfast, making omelettes for him and Usagi. He'd cut up tomatoes, onion and green peppers (those he cut up extremely thin to conceal them) and sprinkled shredded cheese to finish them off. He was just about to switch the stove top off when he felt a pair of cool arms slide around his waist and under his arms.

"Usagi, w-wait," I just finished breakfast, let's eat.

The author just chuckled seductively and whispered in his young lover's ear, "I'd rather fill up on something else..."

Misaki's cheeks instantly developed a red hue as embarrassment and arousal both overtook him at once.

"Not now, Baka!"

"Hmph, if not now, when?" whined the impatient author.

"Uh... later tonight, I-I need to go pick up some groceries and we-we'll do it later. B-besides, if we make out now, I won't have the energy to go shopping, Baka Usagi!"

The author gave up in defeat, but not before whispering seductively in Misaki's ear one more, "Ok, but you better make it worth the wait..."

Embarrassment once again caused the young lover's face to turn a dark red hue. 

"Baka Usagi, just get ready to eat!"

They both sat and ate breakfast silently, both thinking about what the night promised them...

"Ok, Usagi, I'm leaving for the store, I'll be back in a few hours."

Just before he reached the doorknob, he felt a large hand ruffling his hair, and secretly wished he could stay for a minute longer, but of couse, his pride wouldn't allow that.

"Be careful, out there, you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"Baka, don't worry, you'll get enough of my attention tonight. 

Immediately after the words left his mouth, Misaki got embarrased all over again and rushed out the door.

Usagi just chuckled and thought to himself, "He's just too cute..."

At the grocery Misaki had been doing his shopping, when he accidentally bumped into a stranger. 

"I'm so-sorry!" he began. The stranger just helped him pick up and smiled at him. 

"Oh, it's ok, you're lucky you're a cutie tho."

"Ha,ha,Ha..." Misaki laughed nervously and thought, this is kind of awkward. 

"Maybe we should get together sometime", said the man, as he grabbed Misaki's hand and brought it to his lips.

Misaki instantly snatched his hand away and exclaimed, "N-no, that's okay, I already have someone, but thanks for the offer." 

Misaki awkwardly walked away, while the stranger just kept eyeing him as he walked off. Misaki decided now was a good time to check out and decided he'd come back another time for more groceries if need be.

While standing in line, he noticed he hadn't seen the stranger in a minute, so maybe he'd left already. He thought about going back to his shopping but decided he'd just go ahead home, not like Usagi would complain if he got home early...

As he left the store, he was a little nervous and thought about phoning Usagi to give him a ride home, but his pride got the better of him and he decided to just walk. 

He was passing the entrance to a dark alley, when a pair of hand grabbed him from the alley entrance and swiftly took him to the back corner where noone could see.

Misaki was shoved to the ground, and all his bags were sprawled over the concrete floor, their contents spilled out. 

Fear and disappointment overtook Misaki as he saw his wasted money and vegetables. A totally different kind of fear overtook him as soon as he turned around, however. 

Three men stood in front of him, one holding a rope and gag (Stan), one holding their phone ready to record every second of this torture (Bart), and the other one holding a knife, this last one he recognized as the one he saw in the grocery store (Jenks).

"Heh, told you we should meet up." 

Panic overtook Misaki and he turned to make a run for it, but was instantly pulled back. The men pulled him to a long metal pipe, stuck to the side of one of the buildings and two of the men forced him to the ground while the one with the rope tied Misaki up and gagged him.

"Now, lets have a little fun. Bart here is going to record the whole thing. Do try to enjoy yourself. "

Misaki instantly remembered his promise to Usagi for that night...

<Meanwhile, back at the penthouse>

An impatient Usagi is sitting on the couch, anticipating his lover's arrival at any moment.

"Misaki has been gone way too long..."

He decided to drive to the grocery store to bring home Misaki himself, Misaki might complain later, but he was tired of waiting for Misaki's promise.

<Back to the alley>

Jenks took his knife and began to trace it over Misaki's clothed body. He started at Misaki's neck, traced down to his chest, over his nipples, down his stomach, gliding over his bellybutton and finally finished after tracing over his member. 

Misaki gasped in utter fear, knowing Usagi wouldn't get there in time. 

Jenks suddenly starting cutting off Misaki's clothes, starting with his shirt by his nipples and then he cut off the boy's pants, where his dick was and scratched up Misaki's member.

"Ah!" Misaki screamed behind the gag.

"Relax, the fun is just getting started."

The other two men laughed and watched as Jenks molested Misaki.

<Back to Usagi>

Usagi got to the grocery store and searched and couldn't find him anywhere. Upon leaving he decided to turn on his Gps.

Misaki had his phone on him, so he decided he'd sneak up on his lover and embrace him the moment he spotted him.

He noticed he was far from the store.

"Ah, ah!"

The camera man laughed sinisterly and said, "Yes, bitch, cry for us more!"

Tears began to pour slowly from Misaki's frightened emerald eyes.

Jenks had his mouth over Misaki's member, sucking furiously.

"Come on, let us have a turn, too, this kid is surprisingly hot!" begged the cameraman, Bart.

At once, the other two knelt to the ground and began licking and sucking the boy's nipples while Jenk sucked his dick.

The tears starting pouring unrelentingly now, and Misaki couldn't think about anything except his promise to Usagi-san.

"I'm sorry, Usagi.", he thought as his eyes grew dim. He'd just about passed out when he felt a violent jerk.

<Usagi's POV>

"That's odd, it's saying Misaki is back here..."

Fear overtook Usagi as he rushed to the back alley and saw three men hovered over a defenseless Misaki. 

One sucking his dick and two sucking his nipples.

Rage overtook his at that moment and his couldn't yank them back fast enough.

"MISAKI!"

<Misaki's POV>

Just as he was about to pass out, he felt a jerk and opened his eyes wide.

"Usagi, he made it, but how?"

His furious lover just started mercilessly beating the three men, punching their faces, ribs, members, anything he could get to.

After about ten minutes, the three men lay covered in their blood, unconscious, and Usagi had a few scratches on his face.

Usagi rushed to Misaki and fractically began to untie him.

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki..." his lover couldn't say anything else as he cradled him in his arms.

With his gag off, Misaki's tears came anew and he desperately clung to his lover.

They both cried their for awhile before Misaki got the courage to speak up.

"Usagi, I'm sorry about my promise"

"NO!"

This frightened Misaki a little bit, but Usagi continued,

"This wasn't your fault. We can do that any night, I just want to have you hear in my arms, to know you're still ok."

  
"Usagi-san."

They simply sat their until Misaki fell asleep due to exhaustion and Usagi searched for Misaki's clothes only to find them all tattered and cut in pieces.

He was feeling murderous now, but decided it be best to get them home. Having nothing else to cover Misaki up with, he took off his jacket and put it around his lover, wrapping him up entirely.

Once home, he took Misaki to their bedroom and changed them both in their boxers and simply held Misaki the whole night long.

"I love you, Misaki. So much"

He was about to drift off to sleep when Misaki spoke up.

"I love you, too Usagi."

They both clung to each other and kiss a little before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Usagi's Beary Special Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to America Usagi will never forget

Usagi was always trying get Misaki to go overseas with him, but Misaki never wanted to Usagi to do that for him. It just seemed like a waste to spend that much money on him. He'd lived a simple life before meeting Usagi-san.

It was a week before Usagi's birthday, and he wanted so bad to go away somewhere with Misaki. 

"Misaki, let's go overseas." 

"How many times do I have to tell you to save your mon-", Misaki hesitated. 

"Misaki?" Usagi questioned.

An amazing idea suddenly popped into Misaki's head.

"Fine. Let's go to America!"

There's a place I discovered online I wanna take you for your birthday."

Usagi was speechless. The author chuckled, "So you remembered..."

"O-of course, how could I forget my possessive boyfriend's birthday?!"

Suddenly he felt Usagi's arms around him and heard his sultry voice in his ear.

"Ok, we'll go. As long as I'm with Misaki, I'd go anywhere."

"Baka Usagi"

After arriving to America Misaki took the initiative and carefully put the address to this special spot in the GPS without spoiled the place's name.

"I cant believe I'm doing this, but I've come this far..."

"Hmm, Misaki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Baka, I just hope you like it is all."

Usagi drove his silver sportscar until they got their destination, a mall of all places.

"You wanted to take me to a mall?"

"It's inside the mall, Baka, come on!"

Usagi smiled and willingly let his lover lead him around the mall though he knew he'd never been here either. Just then a thought occurred to Misaki.

"Wait, I'm horrible at English...good thing this trip was for Usagi anyway."

They kept walking until they came to a store with yellow walls on the outside, and dark blue trims on the top of the entrance.

Right then, Usagi's grew wide as he read the name, "Build-a-Bear".

"Misaki, what is this place?"

"W-well, I found this place online by accident when I was searching for a n-new teddy bear for you. Apparently you can actually build bears here, but don't get too carried awaaaa..."

Before he could finish, Misaki was dragged inside and Usagi couldn't believe the amounts of different bears and costumes they could choose from. Misaki had never seen Usagi smile this much -ever. By the time they left Usagi had collected well over 100 more bears. Bears dressed up as batman, superman, ballerinas, soldiers, superheroes, doctors, various anime characters, chefs, there were way too many to name. 

"Baka, where are we gonna keep all these?"

"In the car, of course..."

"Not that, I mean when we get home!"

"Oh, I'm sure Misaki will think of something..."

"Baka Usagi, I'm never taking you anywhere again." Misaki put up a front but both he and Usagi knew you was enjoying his lover's birthday just as much as he was. 

They stopped at a red light and Usagi suddenly hugged Misaki out of nowhere.

Misaki gasped and Usagi smiled widely and said, "You will always be my favorite bear, dont worry."

Misaki blushed and instantly turned away.

"I-I love you, too, Baka Usagi.

Usagi just smiled and they continued down the road with a silver sportscar STUFFED with bears...


	3. Misaki's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki still has bad memories from his situation in chapter 1.

It's the middle of the night and Misaki is sleeping with Usagi-San. Because of his rape the other day when he left the grocery store, Akihiko refuses to let him out of his sight, but also because he's obsessed with Misaki.

Misaki looks up to see two pairs of hands grabbing him and trying him up to a pole. Another man is standing to the side, capturing it all with his phone. Two of the men start ripping his clothes off and licking his body all over. They start at his neck and torment him all over. Misaki struggles to get away but they simultaneously pinch his nipples hard and start to bite him roughly. One of the men roughly grabs Misaki's cock and starts to suck him roughly. The other lifts Misaki's hips and begins to him roughly, with dry, unprepared fingers. He thrusted them inside Misaki so hard the boy began to bleed and scream in pain.

"Help, Usagi!"

The man then unzips his own pants and suddenly thrust hard into Misaki.

"USAGI-SAN!!"

Usagi-San wakes up when he hears whimpers and his name suddenly shouted out from Misaki's lips. Misaki is thrashing wildly beside him.

"Misaki? MISAKI?!"

Usagi-San starts to shake his lover to release his from his tortured nightmare.

Misaki opens his eyes suddenly after calling Usagi for the fifth time. It takes him a few seconds to realise it was all just a horrible nightmare. 

His eyes start to tear up when he wakes to reality, and sees Usagi's worried look.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" He questioned.

With sadness and hesitation, Misaki tells Usagi about his dream.

"I saw them...I saw the three men who raped me."

He stuttered out.

"Misaki..." Usagi grabbed his lover suddenly and wrapped him in his embrace, never wanting to let go.

"They went further than they did that day and...I called you but you never showed up...and I couldn't stop them..." Misaki whispered as he started to sob suddenly.

Usagi gripped Misaki tighter and started to caress his chestnut locks. 

"It's ok, Misaki. It was only a dream. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Misaki sobbed in his lover's arms for a good while before he spoke up.

"My promise"

Usagi-San couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What, Misaki?"

"I n-never fulfilled my promise to you, Usagi-san."

"Baka, dont worry about that. You were in no emotional position to fulfill that promise."

"Usagi, can we ... can we fulfill it now?"

"Misaki, you still need time..."

"No! Please help me forget what they did and how they felt...remind me how you feel, please Usagi-san!"

Though he was worried about his young lover, Usagi agreed.

"Very well, Misaki."

He gently laid Misaki back on the covers and began to unbutton his pajamas. He started by gingerly kissing his beloved. Misaki kissed him back passionately and gripped onto Usagi's clothes shoulders.

He then began to licks and bite Misaki's neck and trailed down to his chest. He licked both nipples, taking time to suck each one before he went further down

"AH," Misaki cried as he felt pleasure from his lover's tongue.

Usagi smiled as he saw he was making Misaki happier. He licked a trail down his bellybutton and Misaki let out a moan of passion, knowing where Usagi's tongue would be soon.

Usagi glances up at his lover and sees the look of intense lust in Misaki's glazed, emerald eyes.

He loses it and slips his fingers under the rim of Misaki's pajama pants and frees Misaki's cock. He then engulfs his member in his mouth and begins to pleasure Misaki.

"Ah, Usagi" Misaki is overcome with pure passion and begins to fist the sheets underneath him. He is so in love with Akihiko he can't stand it.

"M-more"

"What?" Usagi can't believe what he is hearing.

"M-more, faster, harder..."

Usagi can't stand it anymore and pleasures Misaki more than ever before.

"Usagi, I'm - I'm, AH!" Misaki screams as he comes hard is his lover's mouth.

Usagi swallows all that Misaki gives him and both stare at each other panting hard.

Usagi then places three fingers in front of Misaki's soft lips and says simply, "Suck"

Misaki slowly, yet eagerly moistens Usagi's fingers with his tongue. 

Usagi groans at the sight of his lover as he closes his eyes and sucks his fingers passionately.

He then rips his fingers out and grabs Misaki's head a passionately kisses him.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Usagi asks his panting lover.

Misaki reaches up and kisses Usagi this time and Usagi slips his fingers into Misaki's hidden entrance.

Misaki doesn't even mind the pain while he and Usagi are feasting on each other lips and tongue. 

"I can't get enough of you, Misaki. I love you."

"I-I love you too, Usagi-San. So much that it hurts."

Usagi places his hand gently of Misaki's cheek and kisses him once more.

Then he starts undoing his pants and Misaki reaches up to unbutton his shirt, slowly unwrapping this sexy package. 

Misaki can't help but stare at Usagi as he takes his dick and gets ready to go inside Misaki. 

"Its in..."

"Baka, don't you think I know that!"

Usagi then begins thrusting inside Misaki, slowly at first but soon he loses it when he hears the cries of pleasure coming from his sweet, innocent lover.

"U-usagi-San! Faster, Harder, Don't Stop! Ahhh!

"Uhhh, Misaki!" Usagi groans in pleasure.

They both come, Usagi letting his seed flow from inside Misaki and Misaki spilling his all over his and Usagi's chests.

*Pant, pant*

"I love you" they both say in unison as they fall asleep, where no nightmares could break through after a night of pure passion and love for each other.


	4. Burned Food and Stomach Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki comes home with a strong tummy ache...dont wanna spoil too much of the story

Misaki had been having a stomach ache all day at school, but he didnt want to make Usagi-San worry.

"I'll be there to pick you up right after school."

"Y-you don't have to do that, it's such a nice day. I think I just wanna walk and enjoy this great weather."

"Hmm, if you're sure..." Akihiko really was a disappointed but he knew he needed to give his young lover atleast a little space every once in awhile.

Misaki headed back home and his stomach had small bursts pain, but nothing he couldn't endure.

Upon arriving home, Misaki realized his lover wasn't home.

"I'll be back shortly, out to buy more cigarettes."

Misaki read the letter Usagi had left for him on the counter, a little disappointed not to see his lover when he got.home.

"Oh well, atleast I can cook.dinner in peace." Misaki thought to himself. Usagi loved harassing him while he was cooking, always saying he needed his fill of Misaki. 

Misaki began preparing the salmon for his and Usagi's dinner. (Takahiro had given them plenty) He placed his phone on the counter, and turned the stovetop on, placing the skillet with the salmon on one of the burners. Suddenly, a crippling pain attacked Misaki's stomach and caused him to drop the floor. 

"UGH!" Misaki groaned. He tried to stand up to turn the burner off, but every time he tried to stretch, it hurt him so bad. He couldn't move, he was curled in a ball in intense pain. He cursed himself for leaving his phone and the stove unattended. He was helpless to lay there and moan in pain. 

Misagi had laid there for 20 minutes by now and his phone began to ring, and he knew it had to be Usagi. 

He began to smell smoke and saw a small flame spark on the stove. Panic seized him in the moment.

"I've got to get up, I've got to turn off the stove..."

Misaki attempted to straighten himself, but the pain was too intense. 

"Usagi...hurry..."

Usagi-San had grabbed his cigarettes and started heading back to the penthouse. He would've arrived sooner, but Aikawa had called him to ask about his currently past due manuscript, and he had made the mistake of answering his phone. As he was driving home, he looked up towards his apartment window and saw smoke coming from inside. He immediately dropped his call with Aikawa with no warning.

"MISAKI!"

Akihiko sped quickly to the indoor parking garage and ran up the stairs to his apartment.

Upon opening his door, he had to cover his face with his scarf. He desperately looked around for his Misaki. He ran to the kitchen and saw his lover there, curled up and moaning pitifully.

He knelt down tp pick up his Misaki, and a painful scream erupted from the boy's lungs.

"AHHH!" Misaki screamed in pain when Akihiko stretched him out in his arms. Usagi headed outside the apartment, eager to get his partner checked out at the hospital. He sped the whole way there and called the police and fire department on the way there.

Misaki coughed and moaned the whole way to the hospital.

"He must have inhaled a lot of smoke," Akihiko worried to be in this much pain.

Usagi grabbed Misaki once again, who screamed again because of his horrible pain, and ran inside.

Misaki panted and screamed, just wanting this pain to go away.

Usagi ran to the nearest nurse's desk.

"PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP HIM, HE'S IN A LOT OF PAIN!" Usagi pleaded with the nurses.

A doctor overheard and rushed a bed out to rush Misaki to an Xray. It hurt when the doctor stretched Misaki on the bed, and he tried to curl back up, but it was in vain. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to stay here."

"But he's scared and in pain...he NEEDS me!"

"I'm sorry, he's in good hands. I'll be back the minute we find something out."

Akihiko reluctantly sat in the waiting room, waiting for news about Misaki's injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one will be two chapters because it's a longer story and didn't have enough time to finish it just yet. It'll be worth the wait tho ;)


	5. Emergency Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki has to have an emergency operation...

Usagi had been sitting there half an hour and still no news about his Misaki. He decided he had had enough waiting and got up, about to go find the doctors himself. Suddenly, the doors flung open and he saw his beloved being rushed into another room.

He grabbed the doctor's arm and swung him around.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? You told me you'd come back with news, what's wrong with Misaki?"

"I'm sorry, sir, there's no time! Mr. Takahashi needs emergency surgery. His appendix could erupt any second and if that happens his body will get infected and he could die."

With that reply, Usagi let go of the doctor's arm and watched as his Misaki was wheeled away to surgery.

About an hour later, the doctor came back with news for Akihiko.

"It seems the smoke wasn't what was causing Takahashi pain. The appendicitis must have attacked him while he was cooking and because he couldn't move to turn the stove off, this caused a fire in the kitchen. The surgery was a success and Takahashi is sleeping. You can see him now."

Usagi hurriedly followed the doctor to Misaki's room where his beloved was sleeping soundly and finally out of pain. The doctor left them alone and Usagi placed his hand softly on his lover's cheek.

"Misaki..."

Usagi reached down and hugged his beloved and sat in the nearby chair and drifted off to sleep, holding his lover's small, soft hand.

About an hour or so later, Misaki began to stir awake.

He noticed one of his hands was a little colder than the other. He saw Usagi-San fast asleep, holding his hand. 

"Usagi-San..."

Usagi woke when he heard Misaki's voice.

"Misaki...you scared me to death..."

He jumped up and hugged his Misaki tightly.

Misaki had a feeling Usagi hadn't been referring to his whisper just then, but the while ordeal with Usagi finding him curled up in the kitchen. He felt awful for putting Usagi though all that.

Tears began to fall suddenly from his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, Usagi-San... I didnt mean to make you..."

Usagi-San had no intention of letting him finish that thought. He kissed his lover suddenly and looked into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Cause me more trouble, Misaki."

Usagi closed his eyes as he kissed Misaki once more.

Tears of happiness fell from Misaki's eyes as he deepened the kiss and thought to himself, "Damn, I love this man..."


	6. Usagi’s Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi has a wet dream

Usagi has been working hard on his latest novel as usual (yeah, right...really it was a miracle he was working on it today) and he reached a rough spot. Writer’s block. He desperately needed his muse to hurry back home. He glanced at the table and saw the brochures he’d been meaning to show Misaki.

He was planning on taking Misaki on a cruise, knowing full well how his lover would try to avoid the trip at all costs but give in to his lover’s desires in the end. He was sure Misaki had never been on a cruise and he planned on making it an experience he’d never forget.

Lost in thought, Usagi drifted off to sleep.

Usagi was in a cruise ship at sea, when the winds became strong and the rain began pouring relentlessly. The ship began rocking back and forth. The passengers began running in a complete panic, grabbing their life jackets. Akihiko just stood there watching the storm unfold, unaware of the sail that came loose until it hit him and knocked him into the waves.

Having been knocked unconscious Akihiko sunk deeper into the ocean, unaware of the small arms that embraced him and dragged him to shore. 

Waking up on the shore, Akihiko got accostumed to his new surroundings. He was on a beach alone. He looked behind him and sitting on a rock was a beautiful being with chestnut hair, emerald eyes, a kind, innocent face, a small petite chest with cute nipples and an emerald fin.

“Misaki, is that you?”

”Baka, who else would I be?

Usagi reached out and touched the merman’s cheek. Slowly, with his other hand, he began touching the boy’s cute chest, slowly tracing over his nipples and bellybutton and stopped when he got to his fin. He passionately kissed Merboy Misaki and grew rather impatient when he couldn’t stick his hand in his pants to pull out his dick. Akihiko groaned in frustration.

”Baka, I can’t help it. Akihiko quickly turned Misaki around and found no hole to insert his member.

“Idiot, where am I supposed to put it?” Misaki began to curse and swear and complain and pretend to resist Usagi like usual when Usagi got an idea. “Ah, there’s a spot. Usagi shoved the merboy to the sandy shore and unzipped his pants.

”Baka Usagi, what are you- Mmph?!” Akihiko plugged up the only hole he could find, the annoying merboy’s mouth. He slowly began thrusting inside Misaki’s mouth.

”Mm, Usagi-San...”Misaki reluctantly moaned. Akihiko groaned as his Misaki engulfed his dick with every thrust. “Misaki...” Akihiko thrusted over and over, never getting enough of his merboy’s warm cavern. Misaki’s body jerked underneath his boyfriend’s hold. His palms clutched handfuls of sand, not knowing what else to do, until he frantically embraced his boyfriend, who was thrusting inside his mouth. His bottom half squirmed around in the sand, he was in too much pleasure, he couldn’t stand it. “Usagi-San...” 

Misaki arrived home from work to find his boyfriend asleep and HUMPING the couch?! He took Suzuki and hit his boyfriend to wake his up.

”What the hell, Usagi?!” Why are you humping the couch on your sleep, what perverted dreams are you having?” Just then Usagi grabbed his lover, never so happy he had two holes...after pleasuring Misaki and preparing him, he gave him the thrusting of his life, hearing many hungry groans from his beloved.

”Misaki, I’m so glad you’re not a mermaid! “What the hell?!” What are you talking about and what are those brochures?” Refusing to answer his annoying questions, Akihiko silenced his Misaki into submission with a night of passion and sweet moans, putting the idea of a cruise far, FAR behind them.


End file.
